nerfornothinfandomcom-20200215-history
Stampede ECS-18
The Stampede ECS is a N-Strike blaster made by Nerf. It is the first fully The Stampede ECS is a N-Strike blaster made by Nerf. It is the first fully automatic Electric Clip System Nerf blaster. The Stampede can also accept any kind of clip. The Stampede is fully automatic, but can be fired single by holding the trigger for a small time. Nerf released a campaign to promote the release of the blaster called Clear the Way. Featureshttp://nerf.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stampede_ECS&action=edit§ion=1Edit The blaster comes with the the following features: *Blast Shield - A mini-shield that attaches on top of the Stampede. It can block darts. It has a rail release button that will allow users to remove it without having to slide it off the rail. However, when placed on the top Tactical Rail, the Blast Shield interferes with the use of not only any attachments placed on the two side Tactical Rails, but also the Iron Sight. The problem with the Iron Sight can be addressed by turning the Blast Shield upside-down and attaching it to the bottom Tactical Rail on the front of the blaster. Any attachments placed on the two side rails will still be useless with the shield on, but the Iron Sight will still work normally. The shield could also be put where a scope or sight attachment would be located, allowing use of the iron sights and the side rails. Placing the shield on the front Tactical Rail beneath the barrel will free the use of the two rails on the top, along with the iron sight, whilst still allowing the use of the grip/bipod. It would still provide some, albeit less, protection from oncoming fire. *Tactical Rail - A rail that can have attachments put on it. The Stampede has six: two located on the top, one directly in front of the magazine (where the Grip/Bipod is traditionally placed), one directly beneath the barrel (note that because of its lack of length, very few attachments can be placed here) and one on either side of the blaster. *Pop-Out Bipod - An extendable bipod used to place the blaster for important shots. It can double as a fore-grip. *Eighteen Dart Clip - An extendable six to eighteen dart clip. The blaster comes with three of these. However, if the value pack is purchased, it comes with four. *Iron sight - A small hollow area in the back of the carry handle can be lined up with the point at the end of the barrel to give an aiming system without the need to buy a sight. Note that this is blocked when using the Blast Shield. *Six Dart Clip - A clip holding six darts. The blaster comes with one of these. The value pack comes with two. *Bandolier strap (value pack only) - Allows the user to carry more clips and darts. *Carry strap (value pack only) - Helps the user carry the blaster. Reviewhttp://nerf.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stampede_ECS&action=edit§ion=2Edit Description - The Stampede ECS is a really neat blaster. It is fully automatic like the Vulcan EBF-25. Although the Stampede is very heavy, the weight is mostly centered near the back of the blaster. This, along with the more streamlined design, make the Stampede easier to wield than the Vulcan. Range -''' 8/10 - The blaster gets ranges in the realm of 35-40 feet. '''Accuracy - '''8/10 - It has fairly good accuracy, which is augmented by the high rate of fire. It has an iron sight that cannot be used when the Blast Shield is on the blaster. '''Reliability - 10/10 - Because human error is not applicable to this battery powered blaster, jamming never occurs unless using exceptionally poor darts and when a clip either fails to feed properly or quickly enough. Note that theThirty Five and Eighteen Dart Drums are more likely to experience feeding errors than the vertical clips. 'Rate - '''9/10 - The Stampede fires approximately three darts a second. With voltage increase modifications, the rate of fire can increase to six rounds per second. Note that six rounds per second is the limit because the clips and drums cannot physically feed any faster than this without jamming constantly. '''General -' 9.25/10 - This is an above average blaster in all categories. The Stampede works best as a medium to close range weapon. The Stampede is a lot better than the Vulcan when it comes to accuracy, but the Vulcan has a higher rate of fire . When it comes to which one to use, it is the user's choice. Triviahttp://nerf.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stampede_ECS&action=edit§ion=3Edit *It should be noted that because of its firing mechanism, darts that are not in perfectly will become damaged. Consistent use will result in dart missing small pieces on the rear. This does not seem to affect the blaster itself (it will affect accuracy however). *This blaster is similar to the Vulcan EBF-25, in the manner that they are the only fully automatic battery operated blasters sold by Nerf currently. *Some people confuse this with the Stampede REV-12, a blaster featured in the Nerf N-Strike video game. The only similarities between the two are the names. Some other people confuse this with the Spartan NCS-12 due to the extensive similarities as well. *This is the most expensive Nerf blaster in the United States. *The Stampede ECS is one of the heaviest Nerf blasters. Most of the weight is located at the rear of the blaster where the batteries are held. *The Stampede has six Tactical Rails, but two of these are concealed by the Blast Shield and one will become useless while it is placed.http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nerf_smapede.pngThe Stampede ECS on display.http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Stampede_ECS-60.jpgThe Stampede in use.http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stampede_ecs.pngThe Stampede showing the darts and clips included.